Crash
by Ami of Destiny
Summary: The Saiya-jins are here! What's Ami going to do? Really a lot cooler than this summary makes it out to be. ^_^;;
1. O_O

Warning: Cursing. Self-insertion. No Mary Sue, though *crowd sighs in relief*   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Own anything new though. *Starts pointing at items* Like that tree, mirror, rock, sand, food, new characters, abilities, you get the idea, right? If you don't, then you need help. Notes: Konnechiwa, minna-chan! I'd like to thank Bulma-chan for being my beta-reader! *Bulma pops into existence, waves, and disappears* I hope ya'll enjoy this lil' fic... It's my first one where I actually have an ending planned out! *Beams* R&R!   
  
^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~   
  
Crashing Into a New World   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ami laughed at her friend's jokes as they walked home from the mall.   
Ami Jones was 14 and 1/2 years old, 5' 2 1/2", had gray blue eyes, and hair that was half brown, and nearer the bottom, half blonde.   
The group of teens stopped when they saw a car skid toward them, out of control.   
Ami looked at the speeding truck, which had tried to avoid the car, and was hurtling toward her. She heard an earsplitting "CRUNCH" as the car impacted into something. She cried out as she felt unimaginable pain.   
Then all went black...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ami opened her eyes and instantly realized that she was in an unfamiliar room. Her eyes widened. She tried to jump out of bed, ended up falling to the floor, stood up, and looked around.   
''Thats odd... Why is the bed so high up?' The mattress was as high as her elbows.   
"Ah, good. I see that you're awake," a semi-familiar, elderly voice came from the doorway. Ami looked over to the door. There stood a HUGE green man with an even bigger staff.   
"What the hell..." Ami mumbled.   
Something was odd... Kami was big, but he wasn't nearly 4 ft taller. If the description of his height was correct, the he was 7 feet tall, not 9 ft.   
"Ahhh!! What happened to my voice?!" Ami shrieked when she realized that is was more child like. It sounded nowhere near her 15-year-old voice. It sounded more like a child's...   
Kami winced at the high pitched squeal. Ami noticed this and quickly mumbled, "Gomen nasai, Kami-sama."   
Ami glanced, once more around the room and found a full-length mirror. She raced over to it.   
"AHHHH! I'm CHIBI!!!!" Ami screeched!   
Kami winced again, "Could you please stop the screeching? Thank you."   
Ami turned around to look at him. "Why'm I chibi? What'd I do to deserve this? I don't even look the same way I did when I was originally a kid!"   
It was true. When she was a 4 year-old, she had strait, dirty blonde hair and gray blue eyes. Now her hair was black and unruly. Her now-black eyes had a feral glint in them. She also had one more important feature.   
"Why the hell do I have a TAIL!?"   
Kami beckoned for the hysterical 4-year-old to sit down. Ami did so, having to literally climb on the bed to do it.   
Kami took a deep breath. "The reason you're here and look like you do is because you were in an accident back in your world. It ended up with you in a coma. One that you would never awaken from."   
Ami looked at him, "So why am I hear, being a Saiya-jin, instead of back home, being a vegetable?"   
Kami looked down at her. "I sensed a deep, untapped power coming from you. One that wound probably excel even Goku's if trained properly. We need all the help we can get now."   
"Why?"   
"2 Saiya-jins by the names Vegeta and Nappa are coming to take the Dragonballs and." Ami interrupted him, "Okay. I understand so far. But why a kid?"   
Kami looked surprised, "Why, kids learn faster than adults. Didn't you know?"   
"Yeah, I did. But how would you feel, one day being in a wreck, then the next, being in the body of a 5 year old Saiya-jin?"   
"4 and a half, and I can see why you're so upset."   
"What are you gonna do about me? Who's gonna train me? Where would I stay? C'mon, Greeny, need imput. Details," Ami said, slapping the back of her right hand against the palm of her left.   
Kami sighed in annoyance. What would Piccolo say if he saw a 4-year-old boss him around. Kami then noticed a small hand waving in front of his face.   
"Hello? Anybody home?" Ami had to stand on her tiptoes to wave her hand in front of his eyes.   
Ami started to lose her balance, "WHOA!"   
She nearly fell off the bed, but her tail instinctively lashed out and grabbed a bedpost.   
"OWWW! That hurts! Yo, Kami? A little help here, please?" She couldn't get back on the bed, but her tail was still keeping her from falling completely off the bed.   
Kami gave a small laugh at the look of impatience on her face, picked her up, and sat her down. Kami was still smirking at her anger.   
Ami frowned and crossed her arms, "Why wont somebody just kill me and get it over with..."   
"We can't have that. You still need to help us in the battle, remember?"   
Ami sighed, "Hai, I do... So who's gonna train me and when do I start?"   
A short, fat, black man wearing a turban popped his head in the doorway, "He's hear, Kami."   
"Thank you, Mr. PoPo." Kami helped Ami get off the bed and led her down the hall, outside.   
Ami gasped as she looked up at another tall green man, though this one had a scowl on his face, and wore a turban and a cape. She ducked behind Kami. 'Better stay out of Piccolo's way. He doesn't look like he likes kids.'   
"What do you want with me, old man?" Piccolo said looking at Kami.   
Kami smiled. "I have another student for you. Perhaps you can let her train with young Gohan."   
"Her? No way I'm training a girl."   
That made Ami frown. She stepped out from behind Kami.   
"What's wrong with training a girl?" she said as she looked up into his eyes. Piccolo raised an eyeridge. "You expect me to train her?"   
"What's wrong with me?"   
Piccolo glared down at her, "One, you're a kid. And two, you're a girl."   
Something in Ami snapped. "Where the fuck do you get off with your damn attitude? Thats sexism, you bastard! I know that you." Ami was rudely interrupted by a foot connecting with her stomach, sending her flying backward.   
He shouldn't have done that.   
She was pissed.   
  
^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~   
  
So how was it? Should I continue? Or should I just burn it with all the other incomplete fics I've written? Tell me what to do! (In other words... review!!!) ~Ami 


	2. ^_^;;

Disclaimer: All disclaimers are on chapter one.  
Notes: Howdy, ya'll.   
I don't really have that much to say *Bulma, Sakura, Sage, Minako, Goku, and all her other friends gasp*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
She charged as fast as her new body could.  
Piccolo had his back turned.  
'Big mistake #1, shithead,' Ami thought as she smirked.  
As he felt Ami's quickly approaching ki, he turned around.  
'And that makes #2. What a dipwad.'  
She used all of her strength and headbutted him in the gut.  
Piccolo fell backward, and Ami landed on the ground.  
"Owww, damnit, that hurt!" Ami said, cradling her bruised head.  
Piccolo quickly recovered and was fixing to attack Ami when Kami stepped between them.  
"There now. Enough of that. You can kill each other after you battle the Saiya-jins."  
Ami looked at Kami while still holding her head, "Please don't let him train me!"  
Kami looked down at her, "Why not?"  
"'Cause his idea of training is leaving the students to survive, and afterwards, if they're atill alive, to beat the shit out of them until they're almost dead. Then, if they're BSTILL/B alive, beat them all over again! I wont survive!"  
"If you don't survive, then you don't deserve to be trained in the first place,"  
Piccolo said while glaring at Ami.  
Ami stood up and turned around, trying her hardest to look him in the face.  
"Who the hell said I wanted to be trained?"  
Kami bent down and whispered in her ear, "If you agree to be trained by Piccolo, guess who you'll meet?"  
Ami's eyes grew wide, "You mean I'll really get to meet him?"  
Kami nodded.  
"I'll do it!"  
"Good. Piccolo?"  
"I'll train her only if she learns a little respect."  
"Hai. I will, Piccolo-san."  
"Better."  
~*~  
"Ahhh! Oh my God, I'm gonna die!" Ami screamed as Piccolo carried her away  
from the Lookout.  
"Be quiet. One would think you've never flown before."  
"Well I haven't!"  
"You're a Saiya-jin, and you've never flown?  
"So sue me." Ami started up a chant, "Gonna die. Gonna die. Gonna die."  
"Shut up!"  
"Ahhh! Don't yell in my ear!"  
~*~  
Ami sighed in relief as they landed by a cliff.  
"Could you put me down now, please?" she asked. 'God, I think my butt's gone asleep.'  
Piccolo promptly dropped her.  
"Owww! Why'd ya do that? Wait! Don't go!"  
Piccolo flew away.  
"Great. Just great."  
"Ahhh! Someone help me! Please! Anyone?" Ami heard someone yell down in the valley.  
She crawled over to the edge of the cliff and looked down.  
A little kid with a brown tail was being chased by a wierd T-Rex monster/dino/thing.  
As Ami watched, the kid dissappeared.  
"Huh? Where'd he go?"  
The kid suddenly appeared right by her.  
"Ahhh! don't do that!" Ami yelled as she almost fell over the cliff.  
"Huh? How did I get up here?" the kid asked while looking around with a bewildered expression on his face.  
"Don't ask me. My name's Ami."  
"My name is Gohan. Why are you out here?"  
"That baka, Piccolo, put me here for survival training."  
"Really? Same for me!" Gohan said with a kawaii grin.  
'No shit, Sherlock,' Ami thought rolling her eyes.  
"Hey, you have a tail!" Gohan said pointing at her tail, which was lashing in anger  
at the Namek-jin.  
"So? You have one," Ami stated. 'Better not cuss in front of him. He's just a kid.'  
"I know, you're just the first person I've seen with a tail, besides me." Gohan said  
whle yawning.  
Ami stretched out her tail, curled up on a patch of moss, and went to sleep listening to Gohan mumbling that he was hungry, knowing that Piccolo no baka would give him some apples later.  
~*~  
Ami felt something calling her, begging her, teasing her to awaken.  
She sat up and slowly opened her eyes.  
'Oh, shit!' she thought as her gaze fell upon Gohan, who was looking up with the full moon's reflection shining in his black eyes.  
Suddenly, she felt like she had lost all control over herself. It was as if something grabbed her head, and made it turn skyward.  
'Uh, oh,' was the last sentient thought that passed through her brain. The little bit of control that she had left suddenly left her.  
She released herself into the change.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how was it? Good, bad, what?   
The author-type person here typing needs reviews to know what to do!  
~Ami 


	3. -_-*

Notes: Hello minna-chan! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my fic, especially net4 (net4 reviewed for both chapters!!). ^_^ Thanks.   
Warning: REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. If you don't like it, TOUGH!!!! I don't feel like writin' more.   
Another Warning: I'm not any good at all when it comes to battle scenes!  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ/GT!!! HAHA!!! I own Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and Goten!!! *Lawyers appear out of nowhere and walk around Ami holding knives, guns, and legal documents* I aint gonna give 'em up! They're mine! ALL MINE!!! *Insert patented evil genious laugh* MwahahaHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! *Lawyers advance* Nooooo!!!! Getawaygetawaygetaway!!! Mine!! *Runs just out of lawyers' reach*   
MIIIIINE!   
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Ami dimly felt her spine stretching, twisting, and growing as she shot upwards. Her limbs stretched and grew as though they were made of silly putty. Her jaw groaned and cracked as it stretched out in front of her face. Forming a muzzle. Her mind barely registered the loud ripping sound as she quickly outgrew her clothes. Her tail twisted out and out, like an insane snake.   
She would have winced at the pinpricks sprouting all over her body as brown fur sprouted, only she could no longer feel anything more than a dim buzzing sensation. Her vision grew fuzzy and red as her smelling and hearing magnified. It was as if she had donned rose-tinted shades and spent all of her life wearing nose and earplugs until that moment.   
The newly formed bones in her jaw once again groaned and shifted as razor-sharp teeth sprouted in her muzzle. Her toes lengthened until it was as if she had another set of fingers. Muscles rippled under her fur that would easily bench-press several thousand pounds maybe even millions.   
King Kong wished he were as strong as she was.   
She was Oozaru.   
Her acute hearing noticed a loud bellowing coming from behind her. She spun around and was face-to-face with another Oozaru. Her senses determined that it was male and had at least a year's advantage in the age department. She frowned. That is a disadvantage on her part. The she smirked. She may not be older, meaning that she had less experience, but that also meant that she was smaller and more agile.   
She responded to the bellow by making a challenge of her own. They were about to have a battle that would have ended up destroying the planet, when Ami noticed a little green pest flying toward her. She frowned and flicked it out of her way.   
The other Oozaru/Gohan bellowed once again, waiting for the battle to begin. He could almost taste her blood at the though of him devouring her dead flesh when he won.   
Ami turned back towards Gohan and shot him with a blast of ki she had fired out of her mouth. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the green thing splitting into two.   
The blast hit Gohan's shoulder and he retorted by firing a blast of his own, slicing through her gut. Ami roared. The acrid stench of burnt flesh seared through her nostrils. How dare this fool hurt her! Her healing abilities were already working to heal the burnt flesh as she leapt upon Gohan. The two Oozaru rolled and crashed through several mountains as they attempted to pummel the life out of one another.   
The 2 green things were firing eye beams from behind her, searing her already bruised muscles. Ami growled, unlocked her hands from Gohan's almost-bent-completely-backwards arm, and tried to kill the green flies. They dodged her quickly approaching fist causing Ami to want to kill them even more.   
One of them flew to the slowly rising Gohan, who was dazed from being hit over the head with a mountain top one too many times. While Ami was trying to kill the other green thing, which her mind could barely recall the name Piccolo, while the other took the opportunity to fire a blast at Gohan's head in order to keep him stunned longer.   
The blast missed when he noticed it coming and tried to move out of the way, only managing to get his tail caught in the blast. That Piccolo watched Gohan turn back to normal.   
The he looked over to the other. "Hey! You can stop them by cutting off their tails!"   
The other Piccolo looked over to the first, then to the tail-less, unconscious Gohan and nodded. "Alright! Get over here and help!"   
Ami growled at them, baring her teeth. She may not have understood what they said, but she paid attention to where they were looking and saw that they learned how to stop her. She couldn't be defeated by these insects!   
She dodged a ki blast and punched one of them with a fist nearly as big as they were tall. She smirked as he crashed into one of the few remaining mountains, then turned to get the other one. As she had her back turned, the Piccolo in the pile of rocks fired a Makkensappo, slicing her tail. Ami felt intense pain as her tail fell to the ground, then the odd sensation of her bones and organs rearranging into her original form.   
Then all went black.   
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\   
  
Really short chapter, huh?   
Don't worry. The next is the longest, yet. ^_^ I'm proud of it. This one is the most exciting one 'til the fight.   
Please review! I need ideas! I just got over a 5 ½ month writer's block! I'm all out of ideas! I'll try to have the next chapter out sometime next week… but I can't promise anything without reviews! (Hint-hint, wink-wink, nod-nod, nudge-nudge, GET IT YET?)  
  
~Ami-chan 


	4. =^_^=

*Peeks carefully over computer monitor* Ummm.... Hello? *Ducks down as rotten tomatoes come pelting at her* Ewwwww! I HATE tomatoes!!!! *Looks at tomato-covered computer* Oh man! Now my mom's goin' to kill me! *Hides again as more tomatoes come flying at her* Hey hey HEY!!! It's not my fault that I haven't been able to get another chapter out sooner!!! My monitor broke, then when we finally got a new one, FF.N was going screwy!   
During the wait for the site to be fixed, I started out over 8 different versions of this chapter, and I went and updated the other 3 chapters. The funny thing is, is that I can't get the beginning of this fic done, while I had already planned out the middle and I've had the end planned out before I even got the slightest idea for chapter one! I've even got the first 5 or so chapters of a sequel planned out (it's gonna be great if I can ever get this fic done first. ^_^*)! All I need is to plan the beginning, type the rest, and figure out who the heck the major bad guy is.   
I've done a lot, ne minna-san? ^_^ ;;   
  
I would like to point out that I have nothing against Piccle-chan. I just like to annoy my friends and family. That's how I show affection.   
  
Well... on with the fic!  
  
  
  
What Means What  
~*~_____~*~ =Flashbacks  
"_____" =Talking  
'_____' =Thoughts  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ =Scene and/or Time Change  
  
  
  
Annoying Announcer Guy:   
  
Over the next couple of months, Ami and Gohan tried as hard as they could to survive. Through their hard and vigorous training, they defeated deadly dinosaurs, cascaded down cruel-looking cliffs, and survived strenuous sessions of becoming as powerful as they could before their "real training" began.  
  
  
  
  
Omnipotent Author-Type Person:   
  
Hey you! Get outta my fic!!! You're annoying! If you stay, then I'll get no reviews!!  
  
  
Annoying Announcer Guy:   
  
All right! All right I'm going! But heed my words, you're going to get sued! I'll call my lawyers!!! It's in my contracts that I be in every thing remotely related to the DBZ excluding the merchandise commercials!!!  
  
  
Omnipotent Author-Type Person (AKA Ami-chan):   
  
HEEEELLLLLOOOOO!!!!!! This is a fanfic!!! Whatever I say GOES!!! My way or the highway! NOW GET OUT!  
  
*Annoying Announcer Guy leaves* Now here we go!  
  
Let's see.... Oh yeah!   
  
Ami and Gohan had spent many months doing their survival training. As the months went by their strength, speed, and stamina increased tremendously. The time came when Gohan wanted to go home. Ami wished him luck and continued on her training. Around a week went by before Gohan came back accompanied by the lovable Pickle-chan. ^_^  
  
  
~*~   
Ami stood, glaring at the Namek as they finished sparring for the day. Ami had bruises on her arms and legs, cuts all over, and a split lip. She would have had a fractured bone, but her newfound Saiya-jin heritage stopped that from happening. Ami's fighting gi that Piccolo made her was ripped; one sleeve was hanging by a thread.   
Piccolo looked at her and did the magic-thing (AN: does anyone know what it's called? ^_^*) and made her clothes as good as new.   
The clothes he gave her after the Oozaru incident were modeled after Goku's gi, but it was sapphire blue colored with a lavender shirt under. Her boots, belt, and headband were silver. Piccolo didn't give her a sword as her weapon. Instead, her bandanna was like Ryoga's from Ranma ½. There was a never-ending source of bandannas. Sometimes, they worked like boomerangs while other times they were daggers. She still got the shield, though.  
Gohan came up. His sparring session was before Ami's, and Piccolo had already given him new clothes.  
"Hey Ami! That was so cool, the way you did the sweeping kick to Piccolo-san!" Gohan's face sported one of his classic, kawaii Son smiles.  
Ami grinned, "Thanks. The way you gave the Pickle that haymaker to the jaw was classic!"  
Gohan got a confused look on his face before smiling again, "Oh right! A haymaker is a hard punch, right?  
"Mmmm yeah," Ami nodded. Over the months her attitude's gone down considerably, having to be with a person who really is 4, she couldn't cuss. She cut a glance at Piccolo who was drinking water from flask. She leaned in near Gohan's ear and spoke as quietly as she could, "You wanna double-team him?'  
A grin lit up on Gohan's face as he nodded.   
With a yell, they both charged.  
~*~  
  
As the date of the Saiya-jin's arrival neared, their training intensified. Piccolo showed no mercy as he literally beat the lessons into them. The harder they trained, the better they became. Piccolo had just finished teaching them about making and dodging ki-blasts at the same time by firing the bright blasts rapidly at them and wouldn't let them get near enough to punch him.   
Gohan had come up with his Masenko-Ha technique while Ami used one that she dubbed the Shi Shi Hokodan. She had gotten her technique by modeling it after the one Ryoga uses on Ranma ½. The only similarities were its appearance and its power. She didn't use depression to fuel it, though. It was fueled like any other blast in the DBZ Dimension. She was already working on making a Moko Takabisha, and at night after training, she'd sit at the fire until it goes out trying to learn the Kachu Tenshin Amagurikin.   
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Piccolo suddenly halted the day's training, "Stop!"  
Gohan looked up at him, "What's wrong Piccolo-san?"  
Ami looked over toward where Piccolo and Gohan were. She had been a little ways apart from them, where huge pieces of broken rocks, the by-products of her trying out ki-blasts on a mountain, were towering over her. She had been fine-tuning her Shi Shi Hokodan in order to get the most effects out of minimal use and power, "They're here aren't they?"  
Piccolo nodded.  
"Already?" Gohan had a worried look on his face.  
Then Krillen landed, followed shortly by Yamcha, Tien, and Choutsu (AN: I don't think anyone knows how to spell his name! Every time I see it, it's spelled different. Oh well...)  
"Looks like the day's finally come," Krillen said with a frown as two high energies rapidly approached.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it?  
I'm really proud! This is my longest chapter ever! ^_^  
I'm in the process of working on several other fics, but none seem good enough for ff.n yet. Keep on reading and reviewing! ^_^   
Thank you Bulma-chan for being my beta-reader and for putting up with my confusion as I tried to write this.   
And also I want to send thanks to all those 6 people who reviewed or sent me an e-mail.  
Send me reviews! ~_^ Buh-bye! *walks away*  
  
  
  
  
  
Is she gone?  
Good  
Annoying Announcer Guy:  
  
Next Time on DragonBall Z:  
The Saiya-jins arrive! And who's the little girl hidden amongst the rocks? And is Goku going to come back? Find out on the next episode of... DragonBall Z!  
  
  
Ami-chan:  
  
Get out of here's this isn't DBZ! THIS IS MY FANFIC!!!  
  
  
Annoying Announcer Guy:  
  
Oops... *runs*  
  
  
Ami-chan:  
  
Get BACK HERE!!!!!!!! *chases out of sight*  
  
  
*Bulma-chan pops up*  
  
  
Bulma-chan:  
  
Since Ami no baka forgot, I guess it's up to me. DBZ doesn't belong to Ami or me. The Annoying Announcer Guy is whoever's. If you want him, TAKE HIM!!! WE DON'T WANT THAT BAKA!  
Thank you  
Ja!  
  
  
  
Ami-chan:  
  
*Dusts off hands while walking beck in. has a Veggie-like smirk on face* Well, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, I've even written a few paragraphs. No clue when I'll be able to get the next chapter out. Probably during the Christmas holidays. Please review with ideas on the Saiya-jins arrival and the fight. Like I've previously stated, I suck at fight scenes. ^_^;; 


	5. @_@

I had to do this chapter without any help from my friends. I was relying on my pathetic memory when writing this. This chapter is short, stupid, and boring, like me ^_^;;.  
  
I OWN DBZ!! Not… ^_^;; I didn't get it for Christmas, instead I got a lot of makeup which I'll never use. (Imagine… a 15-year-old girl who doesn't like makeup or hair accessories… I'm not weird, it's everyone else who is.)   
  
'____' means thinking  
  
(____) means author notes  
  
"____" means talking (duh!!)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
As the Z warriors stood, awaiting the Saiya-jins, Ami was trying to psyche herself up for her first real battle. She was fairly sure that she could handle a Sai-ba man, maybe even survive for a few minutes against Nappa. Ami stepped out of hiding and went to stand by Gohan and her sensei.  
  
Yamcha blinked as he saw a little girl walk over and stand between Gohan and Piccolo. 'How can those kids not be scared of him? Those kids have more guts than I do.  
  
"Hey, kid!" Ami looked over and saw Krillen talking to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you know there's going to be a battle soon?"  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, "No, ya think?"  
  
"Don't you think that you'll be outclassed and hurt?" Krillen didn't want to mention death around the two four-year-olds there.   
  
"I know I'm outclassed. I may not even die. Hell, all of us are out classed. That doesn't mean that I won't fight. It's my duty as a student of Piccolo-san to try my hardest to win, then try harder." (I know it's corny. I'm on an anime-high. I've been reading and watching Ranma and DBZ, Lord Slug Movie for the last several hours. ^_^;;)  
  
Krillen sighed as he saw that if she really was a student of Piccolo's, then she had learned his stubbornness as well as martial arts.  
  
Ami mentally reviewed her sparring sessions.   
  
Within a quarter of an hour, Nappa and Vegeta landed.  
  
Ami reached out with her ki to see just how much more their power surpassed her own, so that she'd know how long she'd last.  
  
Her eyes widened. (Pretty impressive feet seeing as how she has those huge anime eyes to start with. ^_^;;)  
  
She was as powerful, if not more, than Nappa!  
  
Vegeta could beat her to a pulp, definitely, but she could hold her own against Nappa!  
  
She quenched her immediate worries and gave a smirk that mirrored Vegeta's  
  
"Oh man, where's Goku when you need him?" Ami's Saiya-jin hearing heard Tien mutter.  
  
(Please bear with me. It's been at least three years since I saw these episodes. Please count all the things that are different from the episodes as changes in the DBZ-verse due to Ami's arrival. K? Thanx. ^_^)  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two baldies, a clown, a Namek-he must have been the one to help Kakarotto kill Raditsu-,a Saiya-jin wannabe, and two brats. Heh. Not much of a challenge if you ask me," Nappa said.  
  
"Where's Kakarotto?" Vegeta said, glaring around.  
  
"Good question, Vegeta." Nappa glanced at the Z warriors again, "Well? Where is he?"  
  
"If you mean Goku, he'll be along soon enough," Piccolo said calmly.  
  
"Nappa," Vegeta snapped, "Do you have any of those Sai-ba men left?"  
  
"Uh…" Nappa's face was even more blank then usual. (Is that possible?) "Yeah." He pulled out an odd bottle. "I have six left."  
  
Vegeta trained hid scouter on them. Ami quickly powered down as low as she could. "Don't even bother wasting any on the girl. Her power is only 31. We could hold a tournament with the others, though."  
  
"Fine by me." Nappa started planting the seeds.  
  
The Z warriors except Ami tensed up. Gohan looked even more worried then Krillen. Ami kept the trademark Veggie smirk on her face. She struck up a Ranma battle stance (In other words, she stood strait, with her arms crossed). Choutsu, Tien, and Piccolo got into offensive stances. Krillen and Yamcha got into defensive. Gohan stood with his elbows bent, and his fists raised to his sides.   
  
The Sai-ba men erupted out of the ground.  
  
Gohan and Krillen near panicked. Everyone except Ami went into defensive unless they were already in that.   
  
Nappa dusted off his hands. "So, who'll be the first victim?"  
  
Yamcha stepped forward. "I'll be first, and I'm prepared to win."  
  
Nappa nodded at the Sai-ba man at the end of the line. "Get him."  
  
Ami watched on as she saw the battle, which she had seen on TV so many times, that she wanted to scream. She really wished now that she had paid more attention to those earlier battles, but she wasn't as big a DBZ fan then as she was when she arrived in this world.   
  
She felt a pang of guilt as she saw Yamcha double over from a kink to the stomach. She should have warned him. She knew that he wasn't going to live through this fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Want to shower me with gifts for getting this chapter out? Want to shoot me out of a cannon? Review.  
  
I can't say when the next chapter is coming out, I'll try to have it out asap. If any one know a site that has dialogue from the Saiya-jin saga and the site doesn't play music, please send it to me! Send it to BubblesRLJ@aol.com I check that s/n more often than any other.  
  
Thank you so much senzubeans for the great reviews! ^_^ Absolute favorite story of all time? Dude, that's flattering. hehheh... Ami's ego is nearly as big as Veggie-chan's and Ranma's combined. Ami is now speaking about herself in third person. Ami is now crazy.   
  
I need help for the next chapter!! My writer's block from the original posting of this has come back FULL FORCE!!! That writer's block lasted five and a half months. Like I said, I've been reduced to getting my info from the back of trading cards. I REALLY need dialogue.. L Any ideas and comments, please send them in an e-mail or review. ^_^ Arigato.   
  
Writing crappy lists and bad poetry is much easier than trying to get my almost non-existent memory to work.   
  
If anyone wants to see a pic of Ami, send me an e-mail at BubblesRLJ@aol.com. It may not be good, but that's because my scanner's broke and I've been drawing it on my comp. using the drawing in my notebook as a guide. Then I forgot where my book went. My scanner is not compatible with my computer. If it was, then I'd be posting up fanart on my friend's page. I've been drawing this pic since I got chapter three posted. ^_^ I'm proud of it.  
  
Ja! ~_^  
  
~Ami of Destiny 


End file.
